I want a different life
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Wilhelmina Vandom is a Princess of the kingdom of Drúadan. She hates her life and when she is told she is going to marry Prince Matthew she escapes with the help of her new friend Finn. Rated T maybe M later on. WillxCaleb. RR plz
1. Surprise Wedding & The Escape

_**Hey ppl i am so happy 2day cause i quiet my job YAY. NO MORE STUPID MEAN MANAGERS YAY I GET FREE TIME AND THE REST OF THE HOLLIES OFF WHOOT. So to mark my first day of freedom I am going to do the thing I love WRITE A FANFIC YAY. You have no idea how free i feel atm i am so so so so so so so HAPPY.**_

_**Disclaimer ~ I do not W.I.T.C.H or any of tis characters, I do not own any of the songs that will b featured in this story either basically i dont own any of it :D**_

_**This is a WillxCaleb fanfic  
**_

* * *

In the kingdom of Drúadan there lived a girl. She hated her life because her whole life was a lie. She was the princess of Drúadan. She was 17 years old and she had never stepped foot outside the palace walls. Her mother and step-father had told her that it was t dangerous to venture outside. And even if they ever did consider letting her outside the walls she would have so many guards around her that she would have more freedom in the palace walls. Her name was Wilhelmina Vandom she hated her full first name but she didn't complain. She was the ideal princess she had dead straight elbow length crimson red shinny hair. She had tallish and skinny. She had curves in all the right places and she had a radiant chest that boys drooled over. She had chestnut / pinkie colour eyes. In one word she was Beautiful. But no matter how much she looked and acted like the perfect princess she really wasn't. She dreamt of adventure and the world outside the palace walls but she knew the only way she was ever going to get it is it she ran away and she just couldn't do that to her parents.

It was early morning around 6:30 am. Wilhelmina was all ready up and getting ready for the day ahead. She walked out of her huge bathroom wearing a fluffy white town rapped around her perfect body. She made her way over to her huge walk in closet and threw the doors open walking in through all the beautiful radiant dresses that hung on clothes hangers. She found one of her favourite dresses. And carefully slid it off the hanger. She found matching shoes and then turn and walked out of her closet and went and laid her clothes on her king size bed.

10 minuets later Wilhelmina was standing in front of her full body mirror examining the dress. She was wearing a boob tube cut dress that showed of a generous amount of cleavage. The dress was tight around the top half and the bottom half fell perfectly down around her. Bits of the bottom half of the dress were pulled up and collected in a diamond studded flower that sat on the right side (On her hip). On the upper half starting just under her breasts and finishing at her hips the fabric was rapped diagonally around her also finishing at the diamond studded flower. The dress came down to the floor but on the right side you could see her shoes because of the fabric that had been pulled up. She had high heal sandal like shoes that had straps that rapped around her perfect legs finishing about 5 inch's below her knees. The dress itself was a dark hot pink her shoes were the same color. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with her hair pulled over the back of the bun and hanging down about 3 inches past her shoulders. Bits of hair were falling out of the bun and around her face. She had black eye liner and mascara on and shinny lip gloss.

She blinked a few times at how much she actually pulled off the perfect princess look. Sighing to herself she turned and walked out of her room. She walked through the empty hallways knowing that the only people that would be up at this time of morning would be the maids and servants. She made her way towards the ball room. Walking through the large double oak doors she walked over the dance floor and climbed up onto the stage and slowly went to the large shimmering black piano. She placed her right hand on it and traced her fingers over its surface while looking at her reflection in its surface. She slid herself onto the long stool and traced her fingers on the keys.

She started to play and slowly she started to sing.

_"Do you see me  
Do you care  
You talk about me  
Like I'm not there_

Don't get a word in  
When you're around  
I bet you don't know  
What I'm about

_Cos I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen_

_You suffocate me  
You drown me out  
I'm tired of waiting  
Without a doubt_

_I feel I'm fading  
I flicker out  
My heart is screaming  
Without a sound_

_Cos I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen_

_I'm not sorry for who I am  
Take it or leave it  
It's my time to take a stand  
Throw it or keep it  
Know that I don't need to understand  
Won't say it again_

_(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
You know I will_

_Cos I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, you know I will  
I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen  
If you cared you'd listen_

_I will, I will  
Speak for myself"_

Just as she finished the last sentence the ball room doors burst open. Wilhelmina flung her head around to come face to face with her mother walking swiftly towards her. Queen Susan's face was set in a frown. Wilhelmina quickly but gracefully slid off the stool and walked down the stairs off the stage.

"Wilhelmina what are you doing in here? did you forget that we are having guests today?" Queen Susan said in a stern voice

"Sorry mother it slipped my mind" Wilhelmina said curtsying and then standing back up to face her mother. Her mother was tall and slim with a perfect figure just like Wilhelmina's he had wavy dark blue hair. She was wearing a elegant gold gown that had all sorts of patterns on it. She had matching gold earrings and bracelets.

"Well your father and our guests are waiting for us in the grand hall" Queen Susan said turning and walking off towards the doors Wilhelmina sighed and followed her even though she would rather stay with the piano.

The two walked in silence towards the grand hall once there Wilhelmina was shocked to see who there guests were. Queen Karmilla Olsen and King Mark Olsen, the king and queen of the kingdom of Aitkin. Wilhelmina had only ever seen them a few times before but never actually met them but she knew that their kingdom Drúadan the kingdom of Aitkin had a strong alliance. Queen Susan went and took a seat next to her husband opposite their guests. **(I didnt know the names of Matt's parents so i made them up ok)**"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Wilhelmina" King Mark said tilting his head in her direction.

"The pleasure is mine King Mark" Wilhelmina said curtsying and then curtsying to his wife. She then went and took her seat next to her mother.

"Well all the preparations have been made for your trip to Aitkin and the wedding preparations are being finished off as we speak" Queen Karmilla said looking at Queen Susan

"That is wonderfull" Queen Susan smiled. Wilhelmina listened on to the conversation completely confused

'Wedding?... What wedding?' Wilhelmina thought

"Well now I actually have a question for you Wilhelmina" King Mark said turning to face her.

"Yes" Wilhelmina said

"I was wondering if the singing that we heard only minutes ago was you?" King Mark asked

"Yes it was" Wilhelmina said blushing slightly

"You see Mark here loves his music seeing as our son is obsessed with music, and we were wondering if you could sing for us?" Queen Karmilla said asked with a loving smile

"Of cause" Wilhelmina said standing up and walking so she was standing in front of the small group

_"Broken heart one more time  
Pick yourself up, why even cry  
Broken pieces in your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole_

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine_

_Someone said "A broken heart  
Would sting at first then make you stronger"  
You wonder why this pain remains  
Were hearts made whole just to break_

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine_

_Creator only You take brokenness  
And create it into beauty once again_

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine_

_Please mend this porcelain heart of mine  
Of Mine, Creator mend this heart"  
_  
Wilhelmina finished her song and then curtsied

"That was beautiful" Queen Karmilla said

"Yes, I cant wait to hear more of your voice when you come to Aitkin, and I'm sure Matthew will love your voice as well" KingMark said standing up and bowing to her.

"We should be going now its a long trip back to Aitkin" Queen Karmillasaid standing up as well and Wilhelmina's parents joined them as they walked off towards the door.

"We will see you in a week then Wilhelmina until then goodbye" Mark said waving and then they disappeared out of the door.

"Whats going on here?" Wilhelmina whispered and then started to walk after them. When she got to the front doors she saw their guests riding away in their carageandher parents were standing just in front of her.

"Mum Dad what is going on... Who's wedding are we going to? why were those people here?" Wilhelmina asked very quickly

"Wilhelmina I thought we told you" Queen Susan said

"Wilhelmina the wedding we are going to is your wedding you are to marry Prince Matthew of Aitkin" King Dean said Wilhelmina looked at him shocked

"What why wasnt I told any of this" Wilhelmina gasped

"We wanted ity to be a surprise" Queen Susan said

"A surprise" Wilhelmina said slight anger slipped through her mask "This is the worst surprise I have ever gotten"

"Well you have no say in the matter I am sorry Wilhelmina you are going to marry Prince Matthew and that is final" King Dean said

"I hate you both" Wilhelmina said tears starting to flow from her eyes and then she turned and ran in the direction of her bedroom. She could her her name beingcalled but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

She slammed her door shut and locked it she ran over to her mirror and looked at herself.

"There's only one way" She whispered looking at her reflection. She new there was only one way to get out of this marriage and that was to run.

She ran over to her dresser and pulled draw after draw out chucking random objects on the ground as fast as possible she finally found what she had been looking for. _**Scissors.**_

She ran back over to her mirror and pulled her hair out of its bun so it fell out all around her. She then pulled it all so it was clutched in her left hand and then placed the scissors in place so when she cut her hair would be just at her shoulders. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. SNIP. She opened her eyes to see her beautiful crimson red hair falling alaround her and hitting the ground. She looked at her reflection her hair was now just above her shoulders. Her fringe was still long she took the scissors again and started to cut her hair.

When she was finished it came just above her shoulders and it was layered she had given herself a side fringe and her hair was now more defined. She was surprised at how much a simple hair cut made her lookdifferent. It wasn't a hair cut a princess was meant to have it was a hair cut that civilianshad. But that's what she had been going for and she actually liked it.

She then looked down at her clothes. She sighed if anyone got a glimpse of her wearing these kind of clothes, civilians hair cut or not they would now straight away that she was royalty. But then she remembered something.

Three years ago a girl Wilhelmina's age lived in the palace she was a maid. They had made friends, Mia was Wilhelmina's first and only friend, Wilhelmina could confined in Mia and tell her how she hated being a princess that she dreamt of going out and seeing the world. But on Wilhelmina's 15th birthday Mia was sent to live with her grandmother. She remembered that Mia had left her something she had said that she would need it if she ever wanted to see the world not as a princess.

Wilhelmina ran to her closet and started to push past all the clothes until she reached the very back of the closet. And there it was the trunk. She opened it to revel civilians clothing. It was exactly what she needed. She started to rummage through all the clothes until she found something that she really liked. She pulled off her dress and kicked off her shoes and slipped the clothes on. She then went back to her mirror and looked at the new her.

She was wearingdark brown cargo baggy pants that came just past her knees. She had the same dark brown colour sandals on and white button up top that didn't have sleeves. She had left the top two buttons undone so it revealed some cleavage. She smiled at her reflection and giggled a bit when she thought how her parents would react if they ever saw her like this. She walked towards her bathroom and started to wash her makeup off. And then she went to her room and went back to the trunk in her closet and pulled a brown rucksack out of it and started to shove the clothes into in she then went to her dresser and pulled a medium size purse out that was filled with her life saving. (ALOT) She new she would be needing this if she was going to get away from this place. She looked out her window it was still light out she knew that the guards doubled at night and the only way to get away was if she left now.

She cleaned up her room quickly making sure she didn't leave a shred of evidence that she had been here. She then walked to her window and pushed it open, thankfully this window was facing away from where most of the guards were in the day. She looked down at the ground it was a long way down. She hoisted the rucksack over her head and it hung on her back. She then swung herself out the window and she was hanging on the ledge. There was a tree under her window but it was still a long way if she was going to drop into it.

Taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and pushed away from the ledge and fell. She opened her eyes just as was about to fall into the tree's branches. She but her bottom lip and tucked her head into her chin and wrapped her arms around her head as she made contact and fell through the branches. She grabbed onto a thick branch and swung up stopping herself from falling any further. She pulled herself up and sat on the branch.

'And to think this morning I was a well behaved princess and now I'm escaping and sitting in a tree dressed as a civilian with a matching hair cut' She thought as she started to climb her way down through the branches.

'I'm better at this than I thought I would be' She laughed in her head as she swung down the last branch so she could see if any Guards were coming. It was clear but she was still scared of getting caught. Gulping she jumped from the tree branch and hit the ground with a thud. She moved back into the shadow of the tree she looked forward towards the wall. There was nothing to hide behind or shield herself from view from here to the wall it was the home stretch. Taking a deep breathe she started to run as fast as her legs would take her. She felt like the wall wasn't getting any closer. Then she heard something. _Voices_. And they were coming closer and getting louder. She spun her head around to see two guards walking in her direction they weren't looking in her direction so she started to run faster and faster and then just as they looked over at where she had been she dived into the bushes that were at the foot of the wall. Taking long deep breathes she pushed a few leaves out of the way so she could see where the guards were now.

'Crap that was close' She thought as she watched them walk away out of view. She looked up at the wall and gulped it was high and there were only two ways to get onto the other side of it. One, go through the gates and that was defiantly out of the question and two, climb it.

It was the only way she would have to find a way to climb the wall if she ever wanted to get out.

'I have come to far to go back now' She thought she started to crawl through the bushes until she came to the place she was looking for. The part of the wall that was covered in vines. She was light she new that so the vines should be able to hold her. But getting the full way up without getting spotted was going to be hard and she didn't know id the vines continued to go down on the other side of the wall. But she would have to take that chance.

She peaked her head over the bushes and looked to see it anyone was coming. After seeing that no one was in this area of the palace grounds she started to climb as fast as she could. After about five minutes she reached the top. She swung herself over and was about to continue climbing but almost fell The vines that went over the wall only went about a meter and then stopped. She grabbed onto the wall for dear life pulling herself back up. She looked around frantically for a way to get down. But there was nothing there were no more vines and no trees anywhere close enough to the wall.

"Ok don't panic" She whispered. Then she heard a something. She turned her head towards the gate entrance to see a man with a horse pullinga wagon. The old man was sitting at the front of the wagon and the wagon was full of hay.

She looked up at the top of the wall it was about half a meter wide.

"O crap seriously if I pull this off then I am going to be the luckiest person alive" She whispered and then pulled herself up onto the wall so she was standing on the top and then she started to run as fast as she could. Trying not to look down because she knew what would happen if she fell. She made it to the gate just as the wagon passed through it and the gates closed and then she did what most people would call stupid. She jumped and fell towards what would either be her freedom of her death.

She felt a prickly feelingas she made contact with the hay and fell through to the bottom. She quickly made sure she was covered so the man couldn't see her and then moved towards the back of the wagon and looked out at the palace as it became smaller and smaller.

"I know you back there" A voice said and Wilhelmina cursed under her breathe. The old man new she was here.

"Don't come out you might be seen... That was pretty daring of you jumping off that wall like that" The old man said as the wagon hit a bump and Wilhelmina gasped.

"I'm sorry that I used your wagon as a get away but I had no other choice" Wilhelmina said crawling through the hay so she was at the front of the wagon she poked her head out from the hay so the old man could see her. The old man looked medium height and he was dark skinned and balled.

"It's ok but if you don't mind me asking why did you jump in my wagon...._ Princess_" The old man asked

"How do you know I'm the princess I don't look anything like I used to" Wilhelmina asked shocked at the man

"Don't worry I really don't recognise you from your looks but I saw you climb out that window... I saw the whole thing" He said "Were you wondering why there wasn't many guards around the full time"

"Wait..." Wilhelmina gasped "Did you destract them?" The old man just smirked and nodded his head.

"Why? Why would you help me" Wilhelmina asked

"I'm not really sure I just felt like I had to. But now are you going to answer my question?" He asked turning his head so he was looking at her

"My parents told me that I was going to be marrying so Prince from some other Kingdom and frankly I didn't like the idea of my life becoming worse than it all ready was. I hate my life I hate being a princess all I want is to be free and to travel and find adventure" Wilhelmina said

"Well I'm happy to say I think I can help you there, you see I don't live in the city of Drúadan. I live in a small town called Vardanzeh. Its about a day and a half trip from here and you are welcome to come with me. I know when someone needs help and you obviously do" The old man said

"Thankyou so much for everything you are the nicest person I have ever met" Wilhelmina said "I will pay you for your troubles of cause"

"That is very kind of you and I am happy to be able to help" He said "The names Finn"

"Thankyou Finn" Wilhelmina said "I guess I cant go by the name of Wilhelmina anymore"

"No I doubt that would work" Finn said

"How about Will, I have all ways liked that shortened version of my name" Wilhelmina said

"Will it is then" Finn chuckled "But just to make sure people don't think it to funny seeing as Will by itself is more of a boys name lets make Will a shortened form of Willow"

"I love it" Will said

"Good but a last name you cant go by Vandom anymore" Finn said "How about Willow Heart but better known as Will Heart"

"Its perfect in every way" Will said

"Good" Finn said as they started to some into Drúadan city. "Stay hidden I'll tell you when you can come out"

"Finn... Thankyou for everything I don't know what I would of done without you" Will said

* * *

**_Ok sorry if there is spelling misstakes my spellchecker was screwing up._**

Anyway tell me if you like this story so far and if I should continue it plz.

REVIEW but plz dont be mean


	2. Vardanzeh & New Friends

**_Hey everyone thanx 4 the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but when I submitted the first chap of this story I pushed upload and then ran out the door cause I was late to get 2 a friends house and I haven't been home in like 3 days so yea lol. Any way thank you for not bagging on my spelling mistakes and stuff I'll try and do beta in this chap anyway lol. _**

Recap ~

"Good but a last name you cant go by Vandom anymore" Finn said "How about Willow Heart but better known as Will Heart"

"Its perfect in every way" Will said

_"Finn... Thank you for everything I don't know what I would of done without you" Will said _

_End Recap ~_

-----------------

Vardanzeh was a small village. The only ones that knew its location were the ones who lived there. Vardanzeh can't be located on any map and no one has ever found it, its the one place where people say magical things happen. The myth of Vardanzeh actually existing has been around for hundreds and hundreds of years.

Rain lashed at the glass windows of a house as a group of five 17 year old girls sat around a coffee table.

"I hope Uncle Finn gets back soon" A girl with Blondie/light brown hair in two long plats and bits falling out around her face and at the back sighed as she looked out the window and watched the rain drops slide down the glass.

"Don't worry Elyon I'm sure he will be back soon" A girl with long Blondie hair said as she lent on the coffee table and sipped her tea.

"But it hasn't stopped raining all day what if he gets into trouble Cornelia?" The girl called Elyon asked the girl sitting next to her who's name was Cornelia

"Elyon Finn will be fine it isn't like this is the first time he has left the forest he knows all about the outside world hes the smartest old man I have ever met" A girl with chocolate brown hair that came just up to her shoulders said as she took a bite of her cookie

"Your right Irma I'm being stupid" Elyon said to the girl called Irma

"So when are we going to go on our next trip?" A girl with long black hair in two piggy tails asked bopping up and down.

"Lets go when Finn gets back that way Elyon wont be worried the full trip" A girl with very short dark hair that had a dark blue ting to it and a braid hanging down the right side of her hair.

"Hay Lin stop boobing up and down all ready" Cornelia sighed looking at the girl with two piggy tails.

"Hehe sorry" Hay Lin said while giggling

"Sounds like a good idea Taranee" Irma said to the girl with the braid.

"But we cant go until my bithday is over ok" Elyon smiled.

"Ok" Taranee nodded.

"I cant wait until the boys get back" Cornelia sighed taking anither sip of her tea.

"More like you cant wait until Peter gets back" Irma whispered

"I HEARD THAT" Cornelia shouted

"Oh come on Corny you know you love him. Whenever your are around him you are more of a cluts than Hay Lin" Irma pointed out

"OH WHATEVER... thats it I'm leaving" Cornelia snapped standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Yea I better be going as well mum's probably wondering where I am" Elyon said standing up and grabbed her bag as well joining Cornelia at the door. Shortly after Taranee followed and then Irma.

"See you guys tomorrow then?" Hay Lin asked as they all walked out of the living room and to the front door.

"Yea Hay Lin normal time normal meeting place k" Irma said giving the girl a hug

"Say thanx to your Gran for us" Taranee said as the four other girls ran out into the rain and off towards their homes. While Hay Lin waved goodbye and then close the door.

-----------------

Will and Finn had been travailing for the full day. In that short amount of time Will had learnt alot about the out side world that she could never learn from a book. Will was now sitting up the front with Finn now that they were out of Drúadan.

"So Finn where is this Vardanzeh place anyway?, I have never heard of the place before" Will asked as she crawled over the front edge of the wagon and stretched out in the hay looking up at the blue sky.

"Well Will I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Finn said turning his head to look at her and she saw that he was serious

"Ok Finn I promise, after all who would I tell?" Will smiled

"Well before I can tell you where Vardanzehis I may as well tel you the whole story it will help you understand better in the end anyway" Finn said turning back to face the dirt road.

"Ok" Will said putting her hands behind her head to get more comfy

"Ok well Vardanzeh is a myth no one knows if it is a real place or not, but I tell you know it is. Vardanzeh is a place that is hidden away from the rest of the world because we live different lives than those of the world your leaving behind. Will do you believe in magic? Because if you don't than you are going to very soon. You see Vardanzeh is the entrance to an alternate world, it is a world of magic. The worlds name is Avarzāna. But 17 years ago something terrible happened a darkness started to consume the world of Avarzāna it wanted the power of the heart. You see there is a place that watches over Avarzāna it is called Kandrakarit is a place where time does not exist. 17 years ago when all this started it was because the princess of Avarzāna was born, she was born withthe birth mark of Kandrakar. This meant that she was to be the new keeper of the heart of Kandrakar her and 5 other girls were chosen to save the world of Avarzāna and bring piece back to the land these 6 girls were known as the Guardians. Each of the 6 girls would hold a power, a element. The princess, the keeper of the heart would hold the power of Quintessence and the power of the heart. And the other 5 girls would hold the powers over Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Light. But the 6 new Guardians were only babies and were no where near old enough to fight to save their world so the darkness continued to consume the land and the King and Queen of Avarzāna had to make the hardest decision of their lives. They bothmadetheultimate sacrifice. Death. They held the darkness off for long enough for a very powerful wizard to cast a spell on the princess to send her to a family that would treat her right and keep her safe the spell made the family think that the princess was their own daughter. Withher new family she would be raise and taughtwhatsheneeded to know for when the day came that she would have to return to Avarzāna and with her fellow Guardians save their world. Because the six girls had a very strong connection because of their powers it wasn't only the princess who was made safe. The spell made sure that the Guardians powers would be hidden within them until they all turned 17 years old and then after they all turned 17 their powers would be unlocked. But so far there has been no sign of the Guardians and the world of Avarzāna is still in darkness being ruled by a very evil man called Kazuya. Now to answer you question, Vardanzehis located in the center of a magical forest, the forest and Vardanzeh is invisible to any mortals eyes only those who live in Vardanzeh and Avarzāna can see it that is why it has never been found" Finn finished his story and then the wagon halted to a stop.

Finn turned his head to look at Will she was now sitting upright looking at him shocked.

"Is... is this all true?" Will asked with hopeful eyes. This was what she had been hoping for her whole life a place that was different to the world that she had been stuck in for 17 years.

"Yes Will I swear to you that it is all true" Finn said and then he saw the huge smile that started to seep its way onto her face

"From this moment on I love my life" Will sighed falling back and laying in the hay. Finn just laughed at her.

"So how much longer until we get there?" Will asked sitting up again and looking around to notice that it was getting dark and was surprised that how fast the day had gone. To think that only this morning she was wearing a dress and her hair was long. Only this morning she had been a princess and now she was free.

"Well I think we should camp here for tonight and continue tomorrow is we get a early start than we should be there by midday" Finn said while he climbed down off the wagon and pulled a large bag out from the front of the hay that Will hadn't even noticed had been there.

"Sounds good" Will said as Finn helped her out of the wagon. Will took in her surroundings and noticed that they were about a mile away from the dirt road and they were in a small grassy area.

"I'm guessing that you have never camped under the stars before" Finn said as they walked a few meters away from the wagon and he started to pull blankets out of the bag he had.

"No" Will sighed looking up at the sky that was now getting very dark and suddenly stars started to appear in the sky.

"Well there is a first for everything right" Finn said as he started t collect stray pieces of wood that were laying in the grass

"Exactly" Will said as she started to help him collect wood.

The night went on and Will learnt how to light a fire and how to find water (Like a stream). She all so learnt a great deal more about the world of Avarzāna and the village of Vardanzeh. She couldn't get enough information about it all. Enough was never enough when it came to these to places. There was always something else to learnt about and some other thing that she would need to know if she was going to live in Vardanzeh. And Will loved every second of it.

-----------------

The sun shone bright as the group of 5 girls gathered at the village square like they did every morning.

"So what do you want to do today" Taranee asked as they walked over to the water fountain that was in the dead centre of the square.

"I have no idea" Irma said as she climbed onto the edge of the fountain and bent down to look into the crystal clear water.

"Well Uncle Finn should be getting back around noon today and the boys should be getting back just before then" Elyon said as she sat down onto the edge of the fountain

"Really how do you know?" Cornelia asked probably speaking more about when did Caleb get back than caring about anyone else

"I asked mum... Being mayor of the town does have its perks you know" Elyon giggled. Elyon's mother was the mayor of Vardanzeh. She held the key that unlocked the portal to the world of Avarzāna.

Suddenly Hay Lin tripped on nothing at all and went stumbling forward and bumped into Irma who then fell into the fountain.

"Oh no you didn't" Irma gasped as she resurfaced from the water

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I...WOW" Hay Lin tried to explain but a second later Irma grabbed her hand and pulled causing her to fall into the water with a splash.

"WATER FIGHT" Elyon yelled jumping into the fountain on her own free will and then the water fight started

----------------

A group f 18 year old boys were walking through the forest.

"How much further?" A boy with longish brown hair said jumping over a fallen down tree.

"Around an hour and a half Nigel" A boy with short black hair said looking over at Nigel and then back towards the track that they were following.

"Eric you have to be kidding me" Nigel sighed

"So Pete you happy about getting back to Cornelia" A boy with short blonde hair said walking up to Peter a boy with dreadlocks and looking at him with dreamy eyes and then burst out laughing.

"Shut up for the last time I dont like her Sean" Peter said blushing

"Then why are you blushing dude" A boy with blonde spiky blonde hair said

"I am not shut it Joel" Peter said as he startd to walk fatser

"Oh come on Peter its obviouse you two like each other just ask her out" Sean said

"If you think its so easy why dont you give it a try" Peter snapped

"Thats easy because I have me Elyon" Sean said in a mater of fact tone

----------------

"So Will you excited?" Finn asked they had been traveling all morning Will was once again laying in the wagon in the hay looking up at the blue sky pointing out what each cloud looked like.

"Yea I sure am" Will said and then she went silent something that she hadn't done for the full trip.

"Whats wrong Will" Finn asked as he looked around to see her sit up and have a sad look on her face.

"What if... What if no one in Vardanzeh likes me" Will whispered just loud enough for Finn to hear

"Will don't think like that" Finn said "They are all going to love you" He encouraged turning back to the road

"Are you sure?" Will asked still not sure that she would fit in where she was going

"Will I am positive that you are going to make more friends that you can poke a stick at they are all going to love you don't forget that" Finn said

"Thanks Finn" Will sighed laying back down

The minuets ticked by and soon the sun was high in the sky

"So Finn you haven't explained why you were in Drúadan in the first place" Will said she was now sitting on the edge of the wagon with her legs hanging over the side.

"I was doing a erond... You see we make trades withbevery Kingdom just to get what we need so we can blend in with the outside world and stuff" Finn said simply shrugging his shoulders

"Oh well I guess that makes sense" Will said suddenly she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to come face to face with a huge forest. But it didn't look like other forests this one seemed to have a glow.

"We are here" Finn said "Now you probably can't see the forest but once we enter it you will be able to"

"Umm Finn" Will whispered as they came closer and closer to the forests edge

"Yea" Finn said looking at Will

"What if I can see it" Will said staring at the forest. Finn was silent looking at her dumbfounded

"That's imposablele" Finn whispered but then suddenly realised something and his mouth fell open but he quickly shut it before Will saw. "Umm its probably just because you know all about it and Vardanzeh that is why you can see it, its very common to happen" Finn lied with a fake smile

"Oh ok" Will said believing every word as the wagon slipped into the forest and Will looked back as she watched the world she once knew get smaller and small until all she could see around her were tall trees.

"Will do you sing" Finn asked out of the blue

"Hu... Umm yes actually I do" Will said slightly confused at where this question came from

"Well there is a talent show coming up in Vardanzeh in a few days why don't you enter it" Finn said

"Really" Will said her face lighting up

"Yea all the kids your age go in it" Finn said as the trees around them started to get less and less close together.

"I would love to" Will said bouncing up and down on the edge of the wagon

"Great then why dont you sing a song and show me what you got" Finn said

"Ok" Will said climbing back up into the hay and then standing up so her feet were just covered by the hay. She then started to sing and dance.

"_In a moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?_

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?_

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly_

_And when you're down and feel alone  
Just wanna run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you better than anyone else_

_In a moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday_

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change"_

Will finished her song and started to giggle

"Will that was amazing MORE" Finn yelled and this made Will giggle even more. She jumped out of the wagon and started to walk in front of it seeing as they were going slow now.

"Ok one more" Will said and she started to sing again

----------------

The boys were finally nearly back to Vardanzeh they cold see it coming into view up ahead.

"Come on man we have a greeting party" Peter said pointing towards the village at the end of the road where 5 girls were running from.

"GUYS" Elyon yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Hey" Sean said as Elyon jumped into his arms and the other girls came running up to the group.

"Hey big bro" Taraneesaid as Peter gave her a huge hug swinging her around.

"Missed ya little sis" Peter said as he put her down

"Hey Nigel" Taranee said going over to him giving his a kiss on the cheak "Missed you"

"Me too" Nigel said

Suddenly they heard someone calling out to them they turned back towards the way the boys had just came from and saw Finn but someone was with him a girl who was sitting on the edge of the wagon with her legs hanging over the edge.

"UNCLE FINN" Elyon screamed running away from the group and towards them. The others followed her. Finn had stopped and was climbing off the front of the wagon and down to the ground just as Elyon jumped into his arms.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Willow Heart better known as Will" Finn said as Will jumped from the wagon and landed gracfully on the ground.

"Will these are the people I was telling you about" Finn said "This is Elyon my granddaughter, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, Nigel, Eric, Peter, Joel and Sean"

"Hey" Will smiled she finally felt like she was in the right place

"Hi nice to meet you" Elyon said

"Will is from the outside world I don't want any of you to ask her questions about her life that she doesn't want to answer. If she wants to tell you then she will but otherwise wait until she is ready to tell you on her own. Got it" Finn said in a serious tone.

"No Finn its ok from what you have told me they are good people and if I want to make friends than I dont want any secrets this is my new start remember" Will said

"Ok Will if your sure" Finn said

"My name isnt actually Willow Herat its Wilhelmina Vandom I come from a kindgom called Drúadan and I'm a princess... Well actually a runaway princess I hated my life and my parents were going to make me marry so guy so I ran away I meet up with Finn and he helped me out and brought me here... But I just want you all to know I'm not a princess anymore because once I climbed that wall that had been keeping me inside the palace walls for 17 years of my life I was finally free" Will said

"Wait so are you saying this is like the first time you have ever been outside the palace walls" Irma asked and Will nodded

"Holly shit" Irma gasped

"Will I dont know you but from what you just said its obviouse that you are going to fit in perfectly here and just so you know to us you will always be Willow Heart better known as Will" Cornelia said

"Told you that they all made friends fast" Finn laughed

"Hey Will we are having a sleep over tonight do you want to come" Taranee asked

"Yea that would be awesome" Will said

"Come on we have to show you the whole village and you have to meet everyone" Elyon said grabbing her hand as the girls ran off towards town.

"WILL YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME OK" Finn called after he holding up her rucksack

"OK" Will called back over her shoulder

---------------

Will had seen the whole village and meet alot of people. It was like her and the girls had been friends since birth they didnt even talk about her being an ex-princess they just talked about what normal 17 year olds talked about (Except Elyon is 16 for now)

"Dad a word please" A women with sandy blonde/light brown hair up in a elegant bun said.

"What is it Weira" Finn asked his daughter

"Dad who is this red head girl that came back with you?" Weira asked. Weira is Elyon's mother and the mayor of the village (Didn't know her real name sorry)

"" Weira stood there in shock

"Thats not possable" Weira said very slowly

"It is because she saw the forest before we even entered it" Finn said

"But that means she is" Weira gasped

"Yes I hope that is right" Finn said as they looked over at the group of giggling and laughing girls and boy with Will in the middle of it all.

* * *

** Ok so I realy didnt change all that much but I just cut Caleb out of it, it might now be as good as the first 2nd chap i wrote but with the future chaps I have allready written in the new rewriten story I think it is much better so yea.**


	3. NOT A CHAP SORRY

**Hey ok so sorry to those who are following my story but I am about to rewrite bits of it because it is a WillxCaleb story and I have just thought of a way to make it better so its basically just the second chap im rewriting because thats when Caleb comes into the story so again im sorry but I think if I do this the story is going to be better in the long run so plz just stay with me and once im done plz review and tell me which one you like better.**

**SORRY**


	4. Six chimes of midnight

**_Ok i hope that this stupid fing was screwing up on me this morning when i was finishing off the 2nd chap and i just ended up uploading it even if bits of it were not the way i wanted them 2 be :( and i would like 2 say thanx 2 XV-Dragon who told me wat Elyon's mum's name was THANX _**

* * *

It had been four days since Will and Finn arrived at Vardanzeh andafter the sleep over Will had become good friends. Will was staying with Finn he had told her that his home was her home and nothing would ever change that.

Vardanzeh was a small village in a clearing that was in the dead centre of the forest the whole place was beautiful. The houses were made of dark shinny wood that never rotted. Everyone knew everyone in the village and Will was learning every bodies names fast. It was raining today but Will still thought that the village had a glow to it that made it lookbeautiful. She had learnt that the portal to Avarzāna was in the village square. At the far end where there was a huge rock that had what looked like a full body mirror encased in the dead center. The rock was smoothed over and it glistened in the sun light. The mirror itself was just a mirror reflecting only someones reflection. But the girls told Will when the portal is opened the mirror turns into the portal and you can see through to Avarzāna.

"Will... Earth to Will" Finn called waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hu" Will snapped out of her day dreams and looked up at Finn. She was sitting in the living room on th floor looking out into space. She gave him a goofy grin and stood up. Finn just laughed at her andshock his head turning around and walking over to his arm chair and sitting down.

"Sorry Finn I spaced out there for a bit... what was it you said?" Will asked walking over to him and plopped herself down on the ground right in front of him

"I was asking you have you chose a song to sing at the talent show tomorrow night?" Finn asked leaning forward and looking her in the eyes.

"Umm I have an idea but its a surprise for tomorrow so you will have to wait" Will smirked hopping up again

"Hey get back here little Missy" Finn yelled after her as she ran from the room laughing

"I'll be back later don't wait up" Will called before she ran out the front door and out into the street.

Finn had given Will only two rules that she had to obey. 1) Never ever go through the portal if it ever opens and if it does for some unknown reason then she had to hide. And 2) She isn't to go into the forest on her own she either has to have all the girls with her or one of the boys. Finn had given these rules to not only her but the other girls had to follow these rules as well.

Will ran down the main road in the village towards the village square. She was going to meet the girls.

She walked into the village square to see her 5 new friends sitting/standing next to the fountain.

"Hey Will" Irma said rapping an arm around her shoulder when she joined the group

"Hi, whats up" Will asked with a smile

"We were just talking about tomorrow" Hay Lin said

"Oh the talent show" Will said

"Not only the talent show tomorrow but its Halloween and Elyons 17th birthday." Cornelia said

"Halloween... I forgot all about that" Will said she had never celebrated Halloween but like Finn said whenever she tried a new thing. There is always a first for everything.

"Yea and Elyon turns 17 finally we will all be 17" Taranee said with a grin

**-------Time skip-------**

Will was sitting in her new bedroom looking through all her clothes she was having trouble finding anything that she could wear all the clothes that she had brought with her just wouldn't go for tonight's theme.

**_'Knock... Knock'_**

"Come in" Will called and the door opened and Finn walked in carrying a big chest.

"Whats that" Will asked pointing to the chest when he placed it on the ground at the end of her double bed

"Open it" Finn said stepping out of the way so Will could get to the chest. She knelt down in front of it and flipped the latch open and then pulled the lid up. She gasped at what she saw. It was the answer to her problem.

"Where did you get all this" Will asked

"Well back when the portal was all ways open 24/7 17 years ago people from Avarzāna would come through and there were a few girls back then that stayed here and every time they came to stay a night they would sometimes leave something behind by accident so in time it built up to all this" Finn said gesturing to the overflowing chest of clothes.

"You just love taking in the strays don't you" Will laughed and started to pull clothes out of the chest until she found something that was perfect. After pushing Finn out the door she started to get dressed into her new clothes.

When she was finished she was wearing the perfect dress for Halloween. She had on a midnight black boob tube dress that was low cut andshowedoffa generous amount of cleavage. The dress came down to mid thigh but had rips going up all around th bottom in triangle shapes up to about half an inch before you could see her underwear. The dress was tight at the top and flared at the bottom. She had midnight black high heal boots on that came up to just below her knees. The boots had silver buckles going up the outside sides of the boots. She straightened her hair and put on make up to match her dress.

She ran from her her room and slid down the stair railing and jumped off at the end just as there was a knock at the front door.

"I'LL GET IT" Will yelled as she ran to the door.

"Hey" Will said

"Hey you ready to go?" Taranee asked

"Yea just let me" Will said "HEY FINN TARANEE"S HERE SO I'LL SEE YOU AT THE FESTIVAL/TALENT SHOW THINGY LATER" Will yelled over her shoulder

"OK" Finn called back "OH AND TARANEE WATCH THAT GIRL SHE IS A HAND FULL" Taranee laughed at the last part and grabbed Wills hand and dragged her out the door before she could yell back at Finn for his comment.

"Come on" Taranee laughed as they walked down the street.

"I love your dress Will" Taranee said it was all ready getting dark.

"Thanks" Will said.

The two walked towards the village square, and when they got there their friends came running up to them.

"Hey Will" Irma said

"Hey" Will said and then saw Elyon and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Elyon here" Will said handing her a small box

"What is it" Elyon said as she slowly opened the box and gasped at what she saw.

"Will o my god... you shouldn't have" Elyon said giving her a one armed hug while holding the box in the other hand.

"It was nothing really I have had them for a while I got them ages ago when I saw them I thought I could give them to someone for a birthday and I thought you would like them" Will said as Elyon let go of her and picked up one earring that was glad with a white gem in the centre. She handed the box to Will so she could put it in. Then she took the other earring and put it in her other ear.

"What do you guys think?" Elyon said

"They are beautiful" Cornelia said with a smile

"Oh and Will I have something for you" Cornelia said pulling a black witches hat from behind her back and putting it on Will's head

"I thought it would be perfect for your first Halloween and it matches your dress" Cornelia said with a smile.

(OK the girls are all wearing what they wore to Halloween in like the comic book I tried to explain what they are wearing but its too hard so if you dont know what they are wearing just go to google images and type in W.I.T.C.H Halloween and the picture is there)

"Thanks Cornelia" Will smiled as she adjusted the hat.

"Trick or treat time?" Hay Lin asked with a hopeful grin everyone just laughed at her.

**-----------Time Skip-----------**

The night was flying by and it was now almost midnight Will was standing up on the stage that had been set up on the opposite side of the portal in the village square. The whole place was decorated in bright lights and everyone was dancing and laughing. Will looked down at the scene and a small smile seeped its way onto her face it was picture perfect this was all she had ever wanted and she had finally got it without having to try and be someone else.

"SING" Will looked down and saw her friends yelling at her soon everyone was chanting the word 'sing' over and over again.

"Ok ok" Will giggled and then took a deep breathe.

_"__I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _  
_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

'EVERYONE' Will yelled and everyone started to sing along with her.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
_  
It was at that second that the minute hand of the village clock tower struck 12 and the clock started to ring** 6** times.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

**1**

_The rest is still unwritten_

**2**

_The rest is still unwritten_

**3**

_Oh, yeah, yeah"_

Will finished her song and everyone started to cheer she was about to take a bow but suddenly she felt weird. She clutched her head with her hands and tried to focus but everything was spinning

**4**

"What's happening" Will whispered groaning in pain

**5  
**

**6**

As the 6th chime of the clock sounded Will started to fall to the ground she hit the stage with a loud crash her eyes rolled over in the back of her head. Her eyes were then closed and her hair was falling in her face and her witch hat lay forgotten at the edge of the stage. But Will wasn't the only one who had fallen 5 others were also on the ground unconscious.

Irma, Cornelia, hay Lin, Taranee and Elyon were all laying on the ground unconscious the boys were all kneeling down next to them trying to wake them up.

People were whispering and backing away.

"Hey you come help us out" Peter yelled at one of the men in the crowd. He walked over as the boys were picking the girls up bridal style.

"Go get Will" Peter said as he made sure he wouldn't drop Cornelia. The man ran over to the stage and picked her up and then ran back over.

"Move... COME ON MOVE" A voice yelled pushing through the whispering crowd. The boys looked over to see Finn power walking over to them.

"What happened" Finn said walking over

"They all just fell to the ground and now wont wake up" Nigel said

"I was afraid of this" Finn whispered looking over at all the other girls unconscious bodies.

"Sean give me Elyon and go and get her mother as fast as you can meet us at my house" Finn said walking over to his granddaughter and Sean carefully passed her body over to Finn. He then gave one last fleeting glance and then ran off into the crowd shouting things as he went.

"Come on we have to hurry" Finn said as the group started to run though the crowd and towards Finn's house.

**-----------Time Skip-----------**

Joel kicked the front door opened and quickly walked inside and into the lounge room the others followed.

"Lay them down on the mat" Finn said laying Elyon down on the large mat that was in the middle of the room. The boys carefully laid the girls down next to Elyon but just as the man from the crowd was about to put Will down Finn reached out a hand to stop him.

"No lay Will on the lounge I have to check a few things" Finn said softly. The man did what he was told and then stood up.

"I'm going to go now" The man said and then left. And then just as he left Sean and Weira came running into the room.

"What happened where is my baby" Weira said quickly running over to Elyon and kneeling down next to her pushing some hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Weira asked again looking up at Finn

"What the boys have told me they all just collapsed" Finn said as Weira stood up and looked around at them all.

"Boys I think you should all go home now" Weira said sternly. All the boys looked at each other confused.

"What no way we are staying they are our friends and we aren't leaving until we find out what the hell is going on" Eric said

"We know you guys know more than your letting on so start talking" Peter said starting to get angry that they were hiding what was happening to his little sister and the others.

"They are going to find out sooner or later Weira we should just tell them" Finn said

"Fine you do the talking Finn you know better than anyone here what is happening" Weira sighed Finn just nodded his head and then looked at the boys.

"You all know the story of the guardians, well we believe we have found them" Finn said gesturing with his hand towards the group of unconscious bodies.

"Wait so your saying that the girls are the 6 legendary Guardians who are meant to save Avarzāna" Nigel asked

"Yes that is what we think" Finn said

"I would of never believed it until now. Because before I met Will I would of never considered it but Will is special when I brought her here I told her that she wouldn't be able to see the forest until we entered it but she could see it before we even got close to its edge, I lied to her so no difficult questions would come up but now after this has happened I'm sure" Finn said he then started to walk over towards Will. He bent down and moved her hair so her right shoulder was revealed the others couldn't see what he was doing but when they heard him sigh they got curious.

"Now I am 100% sure" Finn said standing up and moving so they could see he he then pointed at her shoulder. There was a mark there it looked likea tattoo or a birth mark. It looked likea small round crystalwithmetal curved around it. (Yea you all know what the heart of kandrakar looks like lol)

"This wasn't here this morning" Finn said

"Wait isn't that the mark that is engraved at the top of the portal to Avarzāna?" Sean asked

"Yes this is the symbol of the Heart of Kandrakar meaning Will here is the keeper of the heart and leader of the Guardians and seeing as the girls all collapsed just like she did that means they are the other 5 guardians" Finn said

"We all know the legend when they Guardians all turn 17 years old their powers would be unlocked and it seems that their bodies couldn't take the sudden amount of power and that's probably why they passed out" Finn said "Id say give it a few hours and they should wake up but until then I want them to stay here Weira I think you should go and tell the girls parents whats happening" Finn said

"Ok" Weira said walking out of the room and out the front door.

"I need some help to get the girls up to Will's room" Finn said picking Will up and the boys picked the other up.

**-----------Time Skip-----------**

When Finn had said that the girls should wake up in a few hours he was wrong it had been a week since the girls passed out and they still hadn't woke. They were all in Will's room Will and Elyon were laying on Will's double bed and the other were laying on double mattresses on the ground Cornelia and Irma were on one and Taranee and Hay Lin were on another.

The sun shone through Will's window normally there would be no noise but shallow breathing in the room but this morning thins were different. Slowly but surly the girls started to wake up but it didn't feel like they had just been a sleep for a week it felt like they hadn't slept in a week.

"Whats going on" Will whispered as she sat up in her bed the covers falling down onto her lap. Elyon sat up aswell rubbing her eyes.

"Will whats going on" Elyon asked in a weak voice

"I just asked the same question" Will said looking down as the girls started to all sit up.

"Where are we" Cornelia asked

"Will's room... But how did we get here, Will?" Irma said

"Don't look at me all I can tell you is the last thing I remember is I was on the stage singing and then the clock started to ring 6 times than everything was spinning and then I felt pain and than nothing just darkness" Will said slowly

"That's what I felt like as well" Hay Lin said

"Whats going on here?" Taranee said

"Ok lets get some answers... FINN !!!!!!!!!!!!" Will whispered the last part but then screamed the last part using up allot of the small amount of energy she had. She fell back onto the bad and gasped. They could hear footsteps and then the bedroom door banged opened.

"Girls" Finn gasped at seeing them awake "Thank god your all awake you were starting to scare us we thought you would wake up after a few hours but its been a week"

"A week" Hay Lin gasped

"Yes a week" Finn said as Elyon helped Will to sit back up.

"Girls I need to know if youu feel any different?" Finn asked

"I feel like I haven't slept in a year" Irma groaned

"Other than that" Finn said there was silence as the girls looked at each other.

"Anything no matter what it is" Finn said

"Well I feel hotter than normal" Taranee said

"I'm the oppisit I feel cooler than normal" Irma said

"I feel light like I don't weigh anything" Hay Lin said

"I feel weird something I cant explain and I can smell flowers like I was outside" Cornelia said

"I feel light but not in the same way as Hay Lin its like I'm actually light" Elyon said

They all looked over at Will and waited.

"I... I'm not sure I feel different its a feeling I have never felt before like I'm different... Its not only that but I feel like a part of me that was missing before is like now back" Will said

"Good very good girls" Finn said with a big smile "Now girls tell me are you really tired?"

They looked him as if he was insane they had just told him how bloody tierd they were but now he was asking if...

"I... that's not possable five seconds ago I was so tired I probably wouldn't of been able to walk but now I feel better than ever" Irma said

"How is this passable" Cornelia said as she stood up and the others followed

"Girls I think I should tell you what is going on so you aren't all in the dark... Girls the day you pasted out was Elyons 17th birthday and now you are all 17 years old... Girls you are the legendary Guardians if you don't believe me just look at Will's upper right arm. Will you are the keeper of the heart and you have the power of Quintessence, Irma you are the Guardian of Water, Cornelia the Guardian of Earth, Taranee the Guardian of Fire, Hay Lin the Guardian of Air and Elyon the Guardian of Light" Finn said Will looked down at her arm and saw the mark

"This is a joke right" Taranee said

"You all just said you feel different and what you feel has something to do with you element do you think that's just a coincidence" Finn said

"NO way this is so cool I mean wow if you are like serious than wow" Hay Lin said she was excited but everyone was looking at her like they had seen a ghost.

"Umm Hay Lin look down" Will said Hay Lin raised an eye brown but looked down at screamed she was floating off the ground but as soon as she screamed she fell and landed on the ground again.

"I think that is all the proof you girl need right?" Finn said

"Yea ok I believe you" Irma whispered nodding her head still looking at Hay Lin.

"Girls there is something else you should know as well... You are all immortal that means from now on your not going to age your going to be 17 forever" Finn said

"Wait so you mean we are never going to grow up?" Taranee said and Finn nodded. The girls all looked at each other

"COOL" The all yelled Finn just laughed at them.

"Well now we have to go" Finn said "Your parents brought some clothes over for you all and I have packed what we will need so I want you all to go down stairs and get something to eat then meet me out the back at the wagon we have to leave as soon as possible the sooner we get there the sooner you can learn to use your powers and then the sooner you can go to Avarzāna and help the rebellion" Finn said walking out the door

"Wait where are we going" Will yelled as they ran after him

"To Naršakhī of cause... Naršakhī is where the entrance to Kandrakar is" Finn said before he disappeared down the stair case

**

* * *

**

_**Yup well thats chap 3 all done plz review plz**_


	5. Portals to our destiny

**_And im bak ok so either in this chap or the nxtone Caleb will come into he might be in it for a little while in this one depending how long i want to make it and if it all fits in with the tital of the story. WxC _**

It was a days trip to get to Naršakhī the girls were sitting in the back of the wagon this time it didn't have hay in it so they had more room. When they arrived at Naršakhī the sun was setting. Naršakhī wasn't a town or village it was ruins.

"This is the entrance to Kandrakar are you serious" Cornelia said as they got their rucksacks and got out of the wagon and started to walk into the ruins.

"Yes once long ago when Naršakhī wasn't just ruins it was the entrance to Kandrakar and everyone could see the doorway through into Kandrakar but long ago the oracle decided that only people from Avarzāna and Vardanzeh would be worthy enough to see the doorway because humans were just to greedy but time past and things changed and Naršakhī crumbled to the ground and it was said that the only ones worthy enough to be able to see the doorway would be the 6 Guardians... This is where I leave you girls I hope I see you again soon" Finn said

"Wait your leaving?" Elyonasked spinning around so she was looking up at her uncle.

"Yes but we will see each other again and when that time comes you will all be ready" Finn said giving each of the girls a hug. Finn wasn't only Elyons Uncle he was like a Uncle to all of the girls he had all ways been there when they needed him in the past but this time he couldn't be there for them this time they had to face their problems on their own.

"Its not goodbye" Will smiled "Its simple a see you later"

"I hope so" Finn said as they walked him back to the wagon

"I know so" Will said as he waved and then started to ride away they watched until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Come on lets find this doorway" Irma said turning around and walking into the ruins again. The sun had completely went down and the moon had come up, in the dark the place looked cold and dead. Bits of the walls that were left standing were crumbling and falling off. The only things that were still standing and looked stable were the six tall pillars that made a cirlce around the ruins.

"This place is a maze how are we ment to find this doorway... how do we even know what its meant to look like" Taranee said

"I'm guessing it should be somewhere in the middle" Will said as she walked ahead a little from the group.

"And to think the last thing we remember is that we were just normal 17 year old girls with normal lives and now we are walking through ruins looking for a doorway into a place called Kandrakar how F'd up are our lives" Cornelia said

"Don't worry I thought the same thing when I ran away from Drúadan I was like and to think only this morning I was a good little princess that did what she was told and didn't have a mind of her own" Will laughed "To me this is probably the most normal thing that has happened to me"

"Then your life is really F'd up" Irma said

"I know but its better than just being like everyone else" Will said

"I agree" Hay Lin said "Whats the point of being like everyone else when you can be like us"

"Umm guys I think this might be the middle" Elyon said as they walked into a clearing in the middle of the clearing was a circular altar.

"I think your right" Will said walking up to the altar and walking around it tracing the edge with her fingers.

"What are these symbols?" Will said it wasn't really a question directed to anyone but just thinking out loud.

"I know what these are my Gran told me once" Hay Lin said as she joined Will at the altars edge.

"There the symbols of the Guardians... but I don't know which one is which" Hay Lin said

"Will what do you think I mean your the keeper of the heart and the leader so..." Taranee asked as all the girls came over to the edge of the altar. They all looked at Will for an answer but she was silent she was just staring at the altar.

"Will... earth to Will" Cornelia said waving hand in front of her face. Will's head snapped up and Cornelia quickly pulled her hand away and they all tooka step back. Will's eyes weren't their usual hazel gold colour they were hot pink and glowing. She raised her hand and with her index finger she started to point to each symbol and said a word.

"Earth" Cornelia slowly went and stood so the symbol of earth was in front of her it then started to glow green and her eyes turned from their normal colour to green and started to glow.

"Water" Irma did the same as Cornelia and stood in front of her symbol and then just like Cornelia her eyes changed colour to blue and started to glow

"Fire" Taranee's eyes turned red and started to glow

"Air" Hay Lin's eyes turned a grey/white colour and started to glow

"Light" Elyon's eyes started to glow a very light purple colour and started to glow

"And Heart" Will said her own element and stood in front of the last symbol now all the symbols were glowing the same colour as the colour of the girls eyes that was in front of it.

"Open" They all said at once and then the pillars that were surrounding the ruins that were directly behind each of the girls started to glow the girls colour. And then a beam of coloured light shot from the top of the pillars. The girls eyes went back to normal but the symbols were still glowing and were now swirling around it was like the glow was being sucked into the center of the altar creating something. Then there was an explosion of lights that was so bright it lit up the whole night sky. When the lights cleared a new symbol was in the middle of the altar. It was the same symbol that was on Will arm and it was glowing a rainbow colour.

"Will what just happened?" Taranee asked

"Yea Will that was really weird" Irma said

"I think we just opened the portal to Kandrakar" Will said slowly

"Then where is it?" Cornelia asked

"There" Will said pointing to the new symbol on the altar

"Should we touch it?" Elyon asked

"Well its worth a try" Will said "Together... 1... 2... 3... NOW" Will said and they all throw their right hands into the rainbow light. It was then that everything seemed to stand still as the girls started to be pulled into the light.

When the girls opened their eyes they weren't in the ruins anymore they were standing in a white room that looked like everything was made out of crystal or ice the whole place sparkled.

"Welcome girls" A voice said from behind them. They all quickly turned around to come face to face with a man wearing a white robe he was bald and had a tattoo of the same symbol as Will had on her arm on the side of his head.

"Who are you?" Will said stepping forward

"I am the Oracle" The man said "And it is a honor to finally meet you all"

"Is this Kandrakar?" Will asked

"Yes this is... please follow me" The Oracle said and turned and started to walk away the girls looked at each other and shrugged and ran after him

"I am pleased that you were able to open the portal to get here it proves that your powers are developing fast" The Oracle said as he walked towards two huge double doors they swung open as he came close to them

"Oracle I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions one in particular" Will said as they entered the room

"Yes you may" The Oracle said as he walked towards a circular platform in the middle of the room that was surrounded by water he continued to walk and then stepped onto the water but didn't fall through he just continued to walk and then when he stepped onto the platform he turned and sat down facing the girls

"Please sit" The Oracle said raising a hand and what looked like 6 huge water drops raised out of the water each drop was a different colour and had a symbol in it. The girls sat in front of their symbols.

"Now you had a question Will" The Oracle said

"Yes... Well I was just wondering Finn told me that the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar was the princess of Avarzāna... does that mean what I think it means" Will asked

"Yes Will you are the princess of Avarzāna, keeper of the heart of Kandrakar with the power of the heart and the power of Quintessence. Your parents sent you away just like Finn would of told you. You were sent to live with the king and queen of Drúadan they were put under a spell so they thought you were their real daughter. The reason you were sent there was so you would learn how to be royalty and learn how to rule" The Oracle said

"Oh" Will said finally realising how much her life was a lie.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know" The Oracle asked. Will looked at the girls and then back at the Oracle

"Yes we were wondering why we are here Finn said something about to learn how to use our powers" Will said

"Yes here you will learn how to use and control your powers you will also learn secrets about Avarzāna things that you will need to know if you are going save it" The Oracle said

"Shall we begin?" He asked witha small smile

**--------Time skip--------**

Because time did not exist in Kandrakarthe girls didn't know exactly how long they had been there all they knew was it felt like a very long time. The training sessions that they had undergone were brutal there was no room for mistakes or failure it was get it right the first time or else. It was a routine that they did everyday. Wake up, get dressed, eat, train, study, train, eat, train, study, eat, sleep and repeat it was something that the girls were now used to so used to that it was like they had been doing this routine their whole lives. The girls were not only just pushed to their limits but they were pushed over their limits to the point that they passed out from it. But they would not complain not once. Will had pushed past limits that the other girls hadn't even come close to. She barely slept she was always the first one awake and the last one to go to bed. She trained 10 times harder than anyone else for one reason. Ever since she found out that her birth parents had died because she was born she wanted to destroy that man that had killed them make him suffer so much he would be begging for death. The girls had become closer they were now closer than sisters could be.

"Will maybe you should slow down a bit" Taraneesaid as she destroyed target after target with a blast of hot pink magic leaving no evidence that there had ever been a target there.

"Yea Will you have reached a level that we could only dream of" Elyon said putting a hand on Will's shoulder

"Will the Oracle said we would be going back to earth soon you should get some rest you don't look that well" Elyon said Will sighed and turned to face her

"Your right" Will said "Thanks"

"Come on lets all go have a rest and then we will go and see the Oracle" Hay Lin said she was sitting cross legged but not on the ground she was hovering around 3 meters off the ground.

When Will woke up she felt better than she had in a long time she slipped out of her single bed that was White just like everything else. Her bed was in a line with 5 others for the girls. She looked over to the beds but the girls weren't there. Just then the door opened.

"Oh Will your awake" Irma said "The Oracle wants to see us he says its time"

"Ok" Will said grabbing her rucksack at the end of the bed and following Irma out the door.

When they entered the same room they were in the first day they got their the Oracle was sitting on the same platform and the other girls were sitting in the same places with their rucksacks next to them. Irma and Will took their places and waited for the Oracle to speak.

"You have learnt everything that the council members and I can teach you... You have come far and you are stronger than I could of ever hopped you would be but now it is time that you return to Vardanzeh to say your goodbyes and go to Avarzāna" The Oracle said "Good luck girls" He then raised his hand and white light started to swirl around the girls

"Wait" Will called but before she even finished the word she realised she was standing on the same road that she had been on when she first came to Vardanzeh.

"Great now what" Irma said

"We go home" Will sighed as they started to walk towards the village in the distance

"Is this what our lives are going to be like from now on because for the past god knows how many days our lives have just been weird I would of never imagined that this is what our destinies are" Cornelia said

"Yes this right now is the most normal we are getting so savor it while you can" Will said

"Our lives are never going to be the same again are they?" Taranee asked

"No" Will said as they got to the edge of the village. They started to walk down the streets towards the village square it was midday so that's where most everyone would be.

"I have missed this place and I don't even know how long we were gone for" Elyon said

"And to think we are just here for probably a few hours a day at the most and then we will be leaving again" Hay Lin said

They got to the town square and just like they had though basically everyone from the village was there. Will watched at the girls one by one ran away from the group over to their families. Elyon ran to Weira, Finn and Sean. Cornelia ran to her parents and little sister. Taranee ran to her parents, Peter and Nigel after hugging Peter he went to Cornelia. Irma ran to her parents, little brother and Joel and Hay Lin ran to her parents, Grandmother and Eric. Will stood there watching she had never had anything like that never had a family that truly loved her and cared for her and when she found out about her birth parents she learnt they were dead and that meant she was never going to get a family that would love her.

Will started to walk past the happy families as she past each girl they all noticed the sadness in her eyes and frowned she had no one even though how much the girls were closer than sister they still could never fill what was now missing in her life. Will walked past everyone she could hear her name being called by allot of people, people patted her on the back and cheered. But she just kept walking towards the portal in the rock at the other side of the village square.

"Will we said goodbye we are ready to go whenever you are" Cornelia said kneeling down next to her.

"Yea Will you don't have to wait any longer you can go home now" Hay Lin said

"Are you sure you dont want to stay a little longer its ok if you want to" Will said as she and Cornelia stood up

"No Will no more waiting its time" Elyon said

"Ok" Will said and looked around for Weira

"Will" Weira said walking over "You will need this" She handed her a small gold ball

"Its the missing puzzle piece" Weira said Will tuned and looked at the mirror and then noticed that the symbol of the heart that was engraved in the rock had a small hole in it where the crystal was meant to be. Will took the golden ball and placed it in the hole and then the mirror started to glow and the glass started to crack and shatter. When all the glass had fallen to the ground what was left was what looked like some sort of liquid.

"Shall we" Irma said

"Lets go" Will said. As she dived through the portal she felt weird and different like something was happening to her. When they all landed on the other side the portal was closing. Will looked around at the girls and gasped. The all looked down at what they were wearing and were stunned.

"Wow" Cornelia gasped.

They were all in their Guardian forms.

**Will**was wearing purple boots that had a slight heal they came up to just below her knees, she had blue and green stripped tights on and a short mini skirt the same blue as on the tights at the top of the skirt two bits came up and curved around so her belly button was in the middle, she had purple shirt on that finished just under her breasts the top was cut like a boob tube and came up into a sleeve on the left arm the sleeve flared out right down to the bottom of her hand and had a slit up it. The right arm didnthave a sleeve so you could see her birth mark. Coming out of her back were wings they were a blue/green colour and had a black outline.** (You know what Will Guardian outfit looks like I just had to change the top slightly because of her birth mark)**

**Irma **was wearing purple boots like Will's but they only came up past her ankles, she had tights on that were blue and green stripped on and a purple skirt that was slightly longer than Will's and had small slits up either side, her shirt was the same blue as on the tights it was long sleeved (tight) and the top had the same curvy bit at the bottom of the shirt like Will had on her skirt the top finished just a little bit below her breasts. Coming out of her back were wings they were a blue/green colour and had a black outline. **(You know what Irma's Guardian outfit looks like)**

**Taranee** was wearing purple boots just like Irma's a tights that were blue and Green stripped, she had blue short shorts on and a purple sleeveless shirt on that came down just below her breasts, she had two blue wrist bands on as well. Coming out of her back were wings they were a blue/green colour and had a black outline.**(You know what Taranees's Guardian outfit looks like)**

**Cornelia** was wearing purple boots just like Will's the same length as well she had blue and green stripped tights on and had a purple long skirt that came down to her ankles and had a slit up the right side so you could see her boots and tights at the top of the skirt just like Will's but only one bit curved around her belly button, she had a blue long sleeve shirt on that was cut into a boob tube just like Will's except with both sleeves. Coming out of her back were wings they were a blue/green colour and had a black outline.** (You know what Cornelia's Guardian outfit looks like)**

**Hay Lin**was wearing purple boots like Irma's and Taranee's but shorter, she had blue and green stripped socks that came up to her knees, she had a purple skirt on that came down just past her knees and it had slits up each side so you could see her thighs around the top of the skirt there was a string rapped around, she had a blue shirt on that finished just below her breasts her shirt was low cut and the sleeve's were very short and curved around at the ends. Coming out of her back were wings they were a blue/green colour and had a black outline. **(You know what Hay Lin's Guardian outfit looks like)**

**Elyon**was wearing purple boots just like Irma's and Taranee's and had blue and green stripped tights on, she had a blue skirt on that came down to her ankles and had a slit up the front so you could see her boots and tights, she had a purple shirt on that was sleeveless and finished just under her breasts, starting just above her elbow was tight purple sleeves that finished at her wrists. Coming out of her back were wings they were a blue/green colour and had a black outline. **(Ok so I had to make up this outfit its the best I could think of at the present time so yea lol)**

"Well this is different" Irma said looking down at her outfit

"Are these wings" Hay Lin said pulling at them "OMG they are like stuck"

"Try flying" Will said Hay Lin started to flap her wings and in seconds she was off the ground

"This is so much better than just levitating... Try it" Hay Lin called down to them they all started to flap their wings having a little difficulty at first but then got used to it.

"Your right this is great" Irma said doing a front flip in the air.

"Come on guys I hate to be a spoil sport but if we fly then we are going to draw way to much unwanted attention to ourselves come on the Oracle told use we have to find the rebels" Will said landing back on the ground. they all landed next to her

Will looked around for the first time and took in their surroundings. They were standing in a meadow and he just realised how dark the sky was everything looked dead and you could see a tall palace over the trees near the meadow the palace looked dark and scary the highest towers seemed to be surrounded by black clouds or smoke.

"This place is creepy" Hay Lin said

"Yea... umm Will you know how you said if we fly we are going to draw way to much unwanted attention to ourselves well these outfits aren't exactly making us blend in" Elyon said

"Well if I knew how to I would turn us back but the Oracle seemed to have left the transforming bit out in our training" Will said

"Well until we figure out how to change back into our human forms could you like conjure up some cloaks or something?" Cornelia asked

"Umm well I guess I could try" Will said

"Heart" Will said closing her hand and opening it again to reveal the heart of Kandrakar "We need cloaks"

In a flash of pink light the girls were all wearing dark brown cloaks that hit the ground and had hoods.

"Thanks Heart" Will whispered closing her hand and then reopening it to find nothing there.

"Lets go" Cornelia said as they all pulled their hoods on and started to run through the meadow towards the wooden gate surrounding it they jumped the gate and continued to run until they were hidden by the darkness of the tree tops.

"So how are we meant to find these Rebels?" Taranee asked

"Truthfully I have no idea" Will said

"Great" Irma sighed

"Come on we are sure to find them sooner or later" Will said as they started to walk through the forest that screamed evil from its very soul.

They walked through the forest until they came to what looked like a swamp surrounding it were large cliff's

"If you think I am going in that icky stuff you have another thing coming" Cornelia said pointing to the slimy green stuff.

"Yea ok I'm not exactly thrilled about going in there either so if we are fast we can fly but only if we are fast encase someone comes" Will said

"Ok as fast as you can go" Will said and they all started to fly towards the cliff face on the opposite sides. they all grabbed onto the rocks and just hung there.

"Ok no more flying we climb ok" Will said as she started to climb

"Will what happens if we can't find the Rebels?" Hay Lin asked as Will pulled herself up onto the top of the cliff

"I don't think that's going to be a problem" Will said slowly as the others pulled themselves up and gasped at what they was. Standing there was boy he looked around 18 years old he was tall and very built he had light brown longish hair that was falling in his face. He was wearing black boots that came about 3 inch's above his ankles. He had dark brown baggy cargo pants on that were tucked into his boots. He had a tight sleeveless shirt on that was black and he had a black cloak on that had a hood but it wasn't over his head he had green eyes and on the side of his face near his mouth there were two small green triangles and two more these ones were longer up about a inch under his eyes they looked like tattoos. He had a sword and it was pointing at Will's throat. But if you forgot about the bit where he had Will at sword point he was HOT.

"Who are you and what do you want" The boy said in a cold voice.

"Take that sword away from Will's throat before we make you" Irma spat as they all pulled off their hoods.

"We aren't here to hurt you we are just looking for the Rebels" Elyon said but that obviously wasn't a good thing to say because he moved the sword closer so the sharp tip of it touched Will's throat and a tiny slit came and blood came out will gasped at how much just a little slit hurt.

"What do you want with the Rebels" The boy said

"Are you one of them" Hay Lin asked

"I am the Rebel leader and I demand you tell me what your business here is no one knows this location" The boy said

"Your the Rebel leader you are probably only a year older than us" Cornelia said

"Do not make me spill her blood anymore than I all ready have" The Rebel leader said

"If you really are the Rebel leader than I think it is ok for us to tell you who we are... We are the Guardians of Kandrakar and we have come to help" Will said his sword tip moved slightly back and looked at her.

"Girls take off your cloaks" Will said they opened their cloaks and threw them over their shoulders so he could see their outfits.

"Do you believe us now?" Irma said The boy removed the sword completely and slung it over his back into its case.

"I guess the names Caleb" The boy said holding out a hand to Will which she took and he pulled her up

"Sorry about your neck" Caleb said

"Its ok" Will said as Cornelia walked over and placed a glowing green hand on the cut and healed it.

"There" Cornelia said

"Thanks" Will said as the others stood up "Im Will"

"Cornelia"

"Irma"

"Hay Lin"

"Taranee"

"Elyon"

"I never thought I would live to see the day when the Guardians of Kandrakar would show their faces" Caleb said in a slight cold voice

"Whats that meant to mean" Will asked pulling her hand away from his when she heard the tone of his voice

"I mean for the past 17 years our world has been a living nightmare" Caleb said

"Listen ok we only just found out about being Guardians around three months ago don't blame us ok we were in the dark about who we really were" Will snapped

"I understand but I doubt if many others will don't expect to be welcomed with open arms" Caleb said

"So who is who" Caleb changed the subject quickly

"I'm the Guardian of Earth" Cornelia said

"Guardian of Water" Irma said

"Guardian of Fire" Taranee said

"Guardian of Air" Hay Lin said

"Guardian of Light" Elyon said

"And I'm the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar I hold the power of the heart and Quintessance" Will said and when she said this Caleb looked at her funny

"Princess I'm guessing" Caleb said and Will nodded "Well you may be the Princess of this world but don't expect me to start bowing to you or calling you your Majesty or anything like that" Caleb said

"I don't want you to" Will said looking at him curiously she had never had someone speak those words to her before it was allways the same when someone found out she was a princess even if it was of a different world this time but it was all ways the same they would bow and fawn over her like she was made out of glass.

"Good" Caleb said "Come on we need to leave now" he then turned and pulled his hood on and started to run down the steep hill the girls ran after him puling their cloaks back on as they went.

* * *

**_YAY done so what do you think ??_**


	6. NOT A CHAP COVER LINK & THANX

**HEY EVERYONE SO I JUST UPLOADED THE COVER FOR THIS STORY  
IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT GO TO MY ACCOUNT (ON FANFICION) AND THE LINK 2 THE PIC IS THERE  
**

**SORRY ABOUT THE QUALITY BUT MY SCANNER SHIT ITSELF SO I JUST TOOK A PIC OF IT  
HOPE YOU LIKE PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**I DREW IT MYSELF I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON IT FOR A WHILE... SINCE BEFORE I STARTED THIS FANFIC  
AND I THOUGHT IT WAS PERFECT FOR THIS STORY**

**ATM I AM WRITING THE 5TH CHAP I WOULD SAY I WILL BE FINISHED SOME TIME TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW**

**~THANX TIME~**

**XV-Dragon ~ THANX U WERE THE FIRST PERSON 2 REVIEW MY STORY AND I LOVE WILLxCALEB & I HAVE BEEN A BIG FAN 4 A LONG TIME**

**Sokai ~ THANX FOR YOUR REVIEW & IM GLAD UR ON BOARD 4 THIS FANFIC**

**Rebel Energy ~ WILLxCALEB FOREVA LOL & YES I HAVE THOUGHT OUT THIS STORY BEFORE I STARTED**

**XV-Dragon ~ THANX FOR TELLING ME ELYON'S NAME**

**Sakura is number 1 ~ CALEB FAN'S FOREVA**

**inferno of darkness ~ THANX 4 THE REVIEW GLAD U LOVE IT**

**XV-Dragon ~ GLAD YOU LIKE THE REWRITE OF CHAP 2**

**XV-Dragon ~ YES IT COULD CAUSE A PROBLEM IN THE FUTURE & WHAT YOU HAVE SAID ABOUT GETTING OLDER TRUST I FIX IT IN THE UPCOMING CHAPS**

**XV-Dragon ~ THANX FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH MEANS ALOT HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY**

**~BASICALLY THANX 2 EVERYONE WHO ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY~**

**CHECK OUT THE COVER OF THIS STORY BY GOING TO MY FANFICION PAGE**


	7. I need to save the world

The girls and Caleb had been running through the swamps for over 2 hours. The girls had learnt that the reason that no one knew this location was because no one ever ventured out of the kingdom of Šafirkhan **(Place with scary looking castle)**because it was safer to stay in Šafirkhan and have horrible lives because of the man that was king the same man who killed Will's birth parents _'Drake' _than venture out into the waist lands and be killed by the monsters that lived there. Caleb said that they had been lucky so far because they hadn't run into any creatures.

"Caleb where are we going you still havnt told us" Will said as she jumped over a dead fallen down tree.

"To Rustak its where the Rebel hide out is" Caleb said

"You said that most people probably wont welcome us with open arms why we haven't done anything to them" Elyon said

"That's exactly it you guys haven't done anything for years we lived in fear we watched as our people were killed like animals, our people prayed that the Guardians would come and save us but our prayers went unanswered it isn't that it is your fault like you said you have only recently found out that you are the Guardians but I doubt our people are going to understand that, the people who stayed in Šafirkhan have given up hope. For the past 6 years I have been fighting I created the Rebellion and we are trying to do what you guys were meant to do" Caleb said the girls all felt bad they knew there was nothing that they could have done because of the spell that locked their powers away until they were 17 but they still all felt bad.

"We are sorry Caleb... we are here now and we aren't going to leave until Drake is defeated" Will said

"I hope that is true" Caleb said as they walked out onto a cliff side "We are here" looking down at the bottom of the cliff looked like a small village maybe a little bigger than Vardanzeh.

"Come on" Caleb said

After they got to the bottom of the cliff Caleb lead them into the village that was completely protected be the cliffs that hid it away. They girls were nervous they knew what Caleb saying about not getting a warm welcome would probably be true.

"Keep your cloaks on for now" Caleb said as they walked through the village that looked just as dark and dead as the rest of this world.

"Caleb" A voice called the girls turned to see a huge blue guy running towards them

"Vathek" Caleb said as the blue guy stopped running at looked down at Caleb

"Your back what took you so long" Vathek asked but then he spotted the girls

"And who are you guys" Vathek asked bending down so he could see under their hoods. "Girls?"

"Guardians of Kandrakar" Will said and then put her index finger up to her lips and nodded her head Vathek looked at them with a shocked face but then it turned from confused to happy.

"Of cause" Vathek said and then turned to Caleb "What are we going to tell the rest of the Rebels?"

"The Truth" Caleb said "Come on"

They were standing in the village square but the village square of Rustak was allot different to the one of Vardanzeh this one wasn't full of life and laughter but it was full of darkness just like every other bit of this world. Caleb was standing in front of a crowd of around 60 people humans and creatures alike. The girls were standing behind him still wearing their cloaks.

"Everyone" Caleb called to get everyone to be quiet. As soon as they heard his voice everything went quiet

'They really listen to him' Will thought

"My people we have lived in fear for the past 17 years but now we are finally there is hope... The Guardians of Kandrakar have came to save this world... to save us" Caleb yelled the girls then stepped forward in front of Caleb and removed their cloaks and they fell to the ground. Silence hung in the air but slowly people started to whisper and point. Until one man stepped forward he was wearing armor and looked like a warrior he had scar's all over his face and what looked like a few burns.

"Why now after all this time why now do you show your faces" He spat at the girls Will looked at the others and saw their angry faces glaring at the man.

"I got this" Will assured them and then stepped forward

"Rebels I am the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and I know that you are angry but not until a short while ago did I and my fellow Guardians learn who we really were. Our powers had been locked away as you all should know and they didn't unlock until we all turned 17 years old but now our powers have been unlocked and we have trained in Kandrakar under the Oracles teaching and we are ready to help you all save this world... We are sorry that we were unable to come sooner" Will said in a loud voice.

"And who said we want your help" The same man spat back

"I DO" Caleb yelled walking up to Will and standing beside her as soon as the man saw Caleb he started to back away a few steps.

"You all know that we need the Guardians we need their help more now than ever, Drake must be stopped and these are the girls that were chosen at birth to do so we all know the story and we all know who one of these girls are do not tell me you have forgotten that the princess of Avarzāna is the keeper of the heart you all know the story do not pretend you have forgotten show some respect" Caleb yelled "Will here is the princess of Avarzāna and she has more reason than any of us to want to stop Drake"

"Princess..." The man whispered dropping to his knees and bowing his head everyone else followed his lead. Will looked on in shock

"Rebels please you don't have to do that" Will called making them all raise their head in shock "Yes I might be Princess of Avarzāna by birth but that doesn't mean I have earned the right to be called the princess of you world for now I am just the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and a Guardian I will only earn the title of your princess when this world is saved and even then it is up to the people of Avarzāna to say if they want me as your princess then and only then" Will said "So please stand because it should be us who are kneeling at your feet because you are the ones who have fought for freedom when we were not anywhere to be seen" Will said and then dropped to her knees and bowed the other girls did the same as the Rebels stood up and watched as the Guardians who were higher ranked than anyone there knelt and bowed for them.

"We swear we will save this world if its the last thing we do" Will said as Caleb stepped towards her and helped her up while whispering something in her ear.

"You did good that just there proves in my eyes who you really are... Princess" Will's eyes went slightly wider than usual as Caleb whispered this in her ear she could feel his hot breath on her skin and she blushed at his touch. And when he let go and walked over to Vathek she felt like a bit of her heart was ripped out.

'What's happening to me' Will thought looking at him as he walked away.

**-------Time skip-------**

It had been 3 days since the girls had arrived at Rustak ever since then the girls had been learning about the monsters and dangers in Avarzāna. Caleb didn't want them to go out of Rustak because no matter how strong the girls were it didn't mean that one of the many monsters in the waist lands wouldn't be able to hurt them. The girls had figured out how to change back to their human forms and how to change back into their Guardian form but for the past 2 days they have just stayed in their human forms.

"Caleb come on we didn't come here to read books we came here to fight" Will said in a frustrated voice as she slammed a dusty old looking book closed and stood up from the wooden table.

"Will you can't go out into the waist lands without knowing these things" Caleb said from where he was leaning on the wall near the table.

"Why its not like I can't protect myself" Will said walking over to him. Now all the girls had looked up from what they were doing and were watching the two.

"Caleb it's been 3 day's and I still haven't kicked any bad guy ass yet" Will said

"Will we think Caleb's right I mean we don't know much about this world so we should learnt before we dive head first into the fight" Taranee said

"Do you all agree with this" Will asked turning around to face the girls and her face turned from frustrated to hurt as she saw all the girls nod their heads.

"Come on Will" Caleb said placing his hands on her shoulders but she jerked away.

"Whatever... do what you want I'm going to go do something productive" Will said storming out of the door and out into the street.

"Just give her a bit to cool down" Hay Lin said

"Yea she knows not to do anything stupid so just let her go" Cornelia said

It was getting dark when the girls walked out the front door to the small house they were staying in. Before they had even walked 10 meters Caleb and Vathek came running up to them.

"Is Will with you" Caleb asked slightly out of breathe

"No why?" Elyon asked

"She's not in the village" Vathek answered making all the girls gasp

"No she wouldn't of gone out into the waist lands she isn't stupid enough to do that" Irma said

"We have to go look for her" Hay Lin said

"No" Caleb said suddenly

"What why?" Cornelia asked with a angry tone

"Because without Will and the heart you can't transform meaning your powers are way to weak to go out into the waist lands" Caleb said

"No we are going weather you want us to or not we will not leave our leader out there alone" Taranee said

"If she is hurt her blood is on your hands... again" Cornelia said glaring at him

---------

"Stupid Caleb and his stupid rules he is so not the boss of me" Will mumbled she was in her Guardian form and she was flying just a little bit off the ground so she wouldn't leave footprints for her so called friends to follow and not to high that she would be seen from above.

---------

"The footprints end here she must of transformed" Caleb said looking around for any sign of which direction she went in.

"So your saying you cant track her anymore" Taranee asked

"Yea but there might be another way... Hay Lin could you use your power over air to find where she is" Caleb asked with hope but it was shattered when Hay Lin shock her head

"I need to be in my Guardian form my powers are to weak in this form" Hay Lin said Caleb looked down at the ground at Will's footprints and then looked over at Vathek

"Caleb if your thinking of doing what I think your thinking of doing don't you dare you know what will happen do you remember last time you almost died" Vathek yelled at him

"We need to find her and without the girls at full power this is the only other option you know it" Caleb said taking his sword off his back and holding it at the handle with both hands with the sharp end pointing towards the ground.

"Caleb don't" Vathek yelled trying to grab him but it was to late. Caleb raised the sword and suddenly his hands started to glow red. The girls gasped as he slammed the sword into the ground and the red glow shot through his hands and into the sword and when the sword made contact with the ground the red glow exploded and shot out all around them. Caleb let out a grunt of pain and fell forward his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell tot he ground. His sword however lifted itself out of the ground with no help at all and started to point in a random direction. Vathek quickly moved over to Caleb and rolled him over

"Caleb don't do it come on don't you know what will happen" Vathek said shaking him but it was to late. Caleb's body started to disappear and soon there was nothing where Caleb's body was seconds ago.

"That idiot" vathek said standing up and looking over at the sword.

"What just happened" Irma asked

"I'll explain on the way come on" Vathek said as he started to run in the direction the sword was pointing in. To the girls surprise the sword moved in front of Vathek turning sometimes pointing in different directions and going faster when Vathek ran quicker.

---------

Will didn't know how she got into this mess but she knew it wasn't a dream because the pain was very real. She had stopped flying and landed for a rest trying to clear he mind and calm herself down then the next thing she remembered was something came out of the swamp and slammed her into a tree. When she got back up she came faced to face with 20 or more creatures that had came out of the swamp. They had long legs and a hunched over back they were so skinny you could see the outline of their rib cage, they had broad shoulders and long arms. They had claws and their teeth were long and pointy, running from the top of their heads to the bottom of their backs were long sharp spikes. They had slime from the swamp running all down them and they looked angry.

Will had resorted to magic now but every time she used a burst of her energy that would usually destroy anything it didn't they just kept getting up. And seemed stronger than the last time.

She had been fighting for god knows how long her Guardian outfit was ripped and torn bits were covered in blood and other bits had slim dripping off it. Bits of her wings were broken and sticking out at odd angles she was a complete mess.

Will was hurling through the air she would of tried to stop herself but her wings weren't working properly and it would hurt more to use them than it would if she slammed into another tree. And that's exactly what happened she slammed into a huge tree trunk and started to fall towards the ground just as she hit it she was blinded by a red light. Using the little strength she had she raised her head just enough to see what looked like Caleb but he looked different than normal. He was wearing light gold/brown long pants and a dark brown sleeveless tight shirt. He had a silvery grey vest on that had short sleeves that stuck out around his shoulders, the vest had a gold outline and it had a collar that was sticking up around his neck. Hanging around his neck and hanging over his right shoulder was a cape thing that was the same colour as his pants. He had a sword in his hand but it didn't look like his usual one this one looked like it was made for royalty. The handle was made out of silver that was curved around and around and at the top their was a crystal. The blade looked like it was made out of some sort of metal that she had never seen before the whole thing was glowing red.

---------

"So you going to explain what just happened" Cornelia said as they ran through the swamp.

"Caleb isn't like everyone else here in Avarzāna... when he was 12 years old and still living in Šafirkhan with his father Drake was looking for someone to make them into his ultimate weapon he picked Caleb. Caleb can't remember what happened but when he woke up he had lost 6 months of his memory but he also woke up with something else that made up for the memory loss. He knew how to fight and he was the strongest warrior in Avarzāna but he wasn't fully human anymore Drake had done something to him that not only made him extremely strong but also gave him powers they are similar the powers you girls hold but his isn't an element it is just pure magic that has ran through his veins from that moment. Drake made him use his new powers for evil making sure no one rebelled against his rule. You see Drake was always scared that there would be a rebellion that might cause problems for him but he never thought the leader of the rebellion would be the one person he made to stop it from happening. When Caleb turned 13 years old a man was brought into the palace because there had been word that he had been planning on creating a rebellion because Drake had taken the one thing that he would give his own life for. It was Caleb's father. Drake ordered Caleb to kill him and because Caleb was under Drakes spell he almost did it as well. I was a guard in the palace at this time and I saw the whole thing I though Caleb was going to do it as well but just as he was about to I saw something in his eyes it was the same look that Caleb used to have in his eyes before Drake turned him into his ultimate weapon that look proved that Caleb wasn't just a weapon that he was still human. I helped Caleb and his father escape Caleb's father stayed in Šafirkhan he didn't care about the risk he stayed to keep the people safe. Caleb and I left and soon we created a rebellion Caleb was named the leader from the very beginning and for the past 6 years we have been fighting but I still don't think that Caleb has forgiven himself for what he almost did" Vathek explained

"That's horrible what they did to him" Taranee said

"Ok can you please explain why you didn't want Caleb to do whatever it was he just did" Hay Lin asked

"Well it's kind of hard to explain... Caleb stopped using his magic a year after he created the rebellion he didn't want to use it because it reminded him of all the bad things he had done with it. He hasn't used it for 5 years and because of that its like a drug the last time he used it he almost died because he used it and because he hadn't used it in so long his body became addicted again and after he used it the once he refused to use it again so so much of the magic started to build up until he couldn't take it anymore and he lost control I got him out far enough away from the old Rebel hide out before he exploded from all the energy. Ever wonder how that huge crater where Rustak is was made. Well that was the result of what happened. We moved the rebel hide out there because it was a place no one except those of the rebellion knew about." Vathek said

---------

Will watched from where she was laying on the ground as the person who looked like Caleb destroyed all the monsters in a single slice of his sword. She was shocked at how strong this Caleb look alike was. But she was even more shocked as he cut down the last creature and then turned and ran towards her. Using the last of her strength she sat up on her butt and started to move backwards until she hit the tree she had been slammed into earlier and was forced to sit there and watch as the Caleb look alike ran to her. But then he suddenly dropped the sword that had blood dripping from its blade on the ground and then dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Caleb" Will whispered the guy smiled and nodded his head and then in a flash of red light Caleb was kneeling in front of her wearing the same clothes as he had been when she had left Rustak that morning.

"CALEB WILL" Will looked over past Caleb to see the girls and Vathek running towards them Vathek was holding Caleb's sword.

"I'm sorry" Will whispered and then passed out and fell to the side and landed on the ground.

"Will" Elyon whispered as they knelt down next to Caleb.

"Caleb" Vathek whispered as he saw Caleb was in pain.

"I'm fine Vathek" Caleb said

"What happened to her" Taranee asked as the girls looked at the state Will was in.

"She must of stopped to rest or some think because what attacked her cant fly but Will stood no chance against them by herself they are probably the most dangerous creatures in these swamps... She was fighting around 25 Ableben's on her own" Caleb said more to Vathek than the girls.

"Ableben's?" Hay Lin asked looking at Caleb and Vathek

"The word Ableben means death. The creatures Ableben's are dead and they feed off magic that's why Will couldn't beat them" Vathek said

"Will" Cornelia whispered as she looked her over

"I don't think I can heal all this" Cornelia said "We need the heart"

"Look the heart is already healing her" Irma said as her body started to glow hot pink and her outfit and her wings were repaired and all her cuts and bruises healed.

---------

It had been 5 days since the group brought back Will she was still out cold when they brought her back a day later she woke up but she was avoiding everyone training longer and harder she would go out into the swamps even though Caleb was getting angry with her for doing so and ended up saying something that really hurt her. The words rang in her head whenever she went out to find something to destroy to become stronger.

_'If you go out there again and don't come back don't expect me to come out looking for you again... Your more trouble than your worth'_

As the days went on Will would come back with less and less cuts and bruises she was getting stronger she knew how to fight the creatures of Avarzāna now nothing not even the Ableben's could beat her now.

"Caleb you have to stop this if you don't start using your powers again than you are going to kill yourself I see the way you try and hide that its slowly killing you on the inside stop being so stubborn you are 10 times stronger with your magic so just use it because if you don't soon than you are going to kill yourself from the pain and stress of trying to keep it in" Vathek whispered to Caleb so no one would hear "These people need you and your going to commit suicide because your to stubborn to face the facts about who you are... what you are" Caleb just looked at him with an angry glar and pushed past him and stormed off.

"He still isnt listening is he" Irma said as she walked over after seeing Caleb storm away

"No" Vathek said simply

What they didn't know was Will had heard the full thing she was sitting on the roof of the house that Caleb and Vathek had been talking under.

"It's my fault Caleb's in pain" Will whispered this cut her deeper than what he had said to her a few days ago. She knew that it was because she was stubborn and wanted to destroy Drake as fast as she could she didn't think about anyone else she just wanted revenge and that had clouded her judgement about what her world really needed. To be saved.

"Caleb" Will yelled as she jumped off the roof and ran after him he was now in the town square and he was still walking towards the village's edge but stopped when he heard Will call after him.

"Will" Caleb asked looking down at her as she ran up to him and stopped only inches away. They were standing in the dead center of the village square and it had started to rain.

"I'm sorry" Will whispered "Its my fault I just wanted revenge on Drake and I wasn't thinking of how it might effect others I'm meant to be the princess of this world and if I ever want to earn that title than I have to start acting like one I have to save the world"

"Will your not alone in this" Caleb whispered down to her

"I'm sorry that I made you use your powers and I'm sorry that your in pain now but I think I can fix it if you let me" Will whispered looking down at the ground and only just loud enough for him to hear.

"How" Caleb asked Will looked up from the ground Caleb saw a sparkle in her eye's that he had never seen before. The girls had walked in to the village square along with basically everyone else. The girls also saw the sparkle back and all thought the same thing. They had the old Will back the Will that they met in Vardanzeh.

Will started to move forward closing the space between them she hesitated than placed her hands on his chest Caleb caught on and moved his arms to her shoulders and bent his head down to hers. Will mover her hands up and rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer so their noses were touching Caleb moved his arms and rapped them around her waist and pulled her body so it molded into his perfectly. Caleb smirked and then crashed his lips down onto hers. After a few seconds than seemed to stretch on for hours Will's lips started to glow hot pink like her body or eyes did when she was using her magic. She moved her hands up into his hair and started to play with the wet locks. Will deepened the kiss her lips were still glowing and it was like she was trying to make Caleb do something. And soon after Caleb gave in his lips started to glow red and as soon as Will felt this happen both of the glows moved away from their lips and consumed their bodies. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be hours but after awhile they both pulled away for air.

"Now you can use your powers and remember something good for a change" Will whispered as they stared into earch others eyes.

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy sorry_**

tell me what you think

??


	8. Not a Chap

**Hey Everyone**

**I want to say sorry but I wont be uploading any new chaps for a couple of weeks.**

**Because my half yearly exams are next week, this week is a week dedicated to study  
and next week I am going to try and study as much as I can in the free time I have. **

**But dont worry after these two weeks I will be back and trying to make up for those  
two weeks of none writting.**

**But there is something that you guys can help me with, what I really need is a name.  
Like a fashion deginer name, shop name, something like that. You know like SUPRÉ,  
Diva, Vogue, names like that.**

**If you guys can come up with any really good names that could be used as a fashion  
design name that has NOT been already created than could you please respond to this  
and give me your ideas it would help ALOT!**

THANKYOU & SORRY AGAIN


End file.
